Fresh Start
by Inazuma Shoni
Summary: Natsumi is a typical teenage girl, who wishes that her life could be just like One Piece. But she better be careful what she wishes for next time, because this wish lands her in the world of One Piece with Ace, Sabo, and Luffy, and they just make a tiny mistake, they think she's a boy.
1. A New World

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction so it may not be too good, I got the idea for this when I was reading****_ "Dragon Slaying Pirate?"_**** By ****_KuroHi91_****, my story is a lot different, but you may see some similarities so I wanted to give ****_KuroHi91_**** credit for their ideas even though I'm going to put my own original spin on things, log story short, in a way, this is kind of like a fanfiction of a fanfiction...well, not really, but enough from me lets get on with the story.**

* * *

My name is Natsumi Kaori Nagato I'm 17 and apparently I look like a guy, who knew. I have short black hair with bangs that swoop over and cover the left side of my face, I have black charcoal colored eyes, I'm 5ft 8in and I'm fairly bony, yet pretty muscular. I normally wear jean shorts and my favorite black hoodie with a t-shirt underneath, along with some sneakers and a black baseball hat, so I guess that doesn't really help my boy like physique.

I'm trained in Kendo and Karate, I know how to use a Bo Staff, Nun-chucks, and swords, thanks to my older brothers (Kaito age 24, Tsuna age 27, and Kamoko age 30) who are all complete martial arts freaks, only the strongest survives in our family, but oh well, what can ya do? Family is family, but, sadly, my family died a few years ago in a robbery, not even my brothers could fight off guns, they weren't bullet proof.

But despite all that I've had a happy life although I've always wished that my life could be like an anime, like One Piece, I mean, Devil Fruit powers, pirates, how much more excitement can there be, too bad reality is boring, at lest that was what I thought, until my reality changed...

That morning was like any other, I would wake up at 6:30 giving me only 5 minuets to get ready for school, I ran around the house and grabbed all my stuff, including the mini survival kit I always keep with me, I live in the city, believe it or not I've actually been mugged before, well, I got off scott free, the mugger, not so much, lets just say he needed some serious medical attention when I was done.

Anyway I was on my way to the bus stop and was crossing the street when BAM! I didn't even see it coming! A tractor trailer headed straight at me, but right before I collided with it my vision blurred and everything went black for just a moment then I woke up, I was on the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean.

As I stood up my clothes were baggy and and the world felt...bigger, I took out my pocket knife and used its reflection to look myself over, and boy let me tell you, I was surprised to find that I had been turned into a little kid again, I looked to be about 7 or 8 and my eyes, which were normally a charcoal color, had turned an intense electric blue, they almost appeared to glow.

I was gonna go and wander off but the instant I took one step knew my baggy clothes would get in the way, so I decided some modifications were in order, so I pulled my mini sewing kit out of my bag and got to work, in about a half an hour I was done.

So I turned around and walked into the forest that lay behind me.

After a while I heard some yelling a little farther in front of me, then a boy crashed through the bushes yelling, "Ace! Hellllppppp meeeeee~" behind him was a gigantic bear, and without thinking ran up to the beast and involuntarily yelled, "Shadow Slash!" And ran, what felt like, straight through the bear, hitting nothing but air, but when I turned around the bear was on the ground, dead, a gaping hole in its stomach.

"Luffy!" Another boy yelled crashing into the clearing, followed by another one.

My breath hitched in my throat as I realized just who was in front of me, the boy that was running away was Luffy, the Monkey D. Luffy, and the first to come through the bushes to help him was Porgas D. Ace, and the other one was Sabo. I slowly tried to slip away undetected, but it didn't really work.

"What happened here?!" Sabo yelled, looking at the hole in the bear.

"That guy saved me!" Luffy yelled, pointing to me, wait, guy?! Hmmm...this could be interesting, like a new little game...yes...a very fun game...

"Who are you?" Ace asked.

"I'm Nagato K. Natsumi, but Natsumi is kind of a Girly name, so I prefer to be called Natsu." I stuttered nervously, oh my god! My favorite anime characters are standing right in front of me!

A few hours later~

After a while I was able to act casual with Ace, Sabo, and Luffy, they're so fun to be with, right now I'm eating dinner with them, the bear from earlier.

"So, Natsu, where _are_ you from? You don't look like anyone, from the city or from Grey Terminal." Ace asked.

"Oh, well, I ran away from home, I was stowing away on a cargo ship, I was planning to stay on until I found a really nice place, but I was found out and thrown off the ship here." I sighed, scratching my head, what am I gonna do if they don't buy it?!

"So, why did you run away?" Sabo asked.

"I had no other choice, my parents and three older brothers died in a pirate raid a few months ago, I have no where else to go." I said sadly, I may have tweaked the truth, but it was still a sensitive topic.

"I see..." Ace said, he looked so...angry, his fists were clenched as he looked at the fire, then his face lit up and he looked at me, then the others and said smiling, "How about, tonight, we become brothers?"


	2. Baratie

_**Last time~**_

* * *

_"I'm Nagato K. Natsumi, but Natsumi is kind of a Girly name, so I prefer to be called Natsu." I stuttered nervously, oh my god! My favorite anime characters are standing right in front of me!_

_A few hours later~_

_After a while I was able to act casual with Ace, Sabo, and Luffy, they're so fun to be with, right now I'm eating dinner with them, the bear from earlier._

* * *

_**10 years later~**_

* * *

It's been ten years since then, hard to believe, I know, but I'm 19 now, two years older than I was when I lived in Tokyo, Luffy's 17. But that means that now it's time for Luffy and I to depart on our journey, part of me wants to go with Luffy but part of me wants be to go off on my own.

Although, I think for now I'll go off by myself, after I've had my fun maybe I'll meet up with Luffy, after all, I really want to meet, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Robin, Ussop, Franky, Brook, and my favorite, Chopper!

"Oi! Natsu, what's wrong, you afraid~" Luffy taunted.

"No! Baka! I'm just thinking about what I should do first, I mean its been ten years since I landed on this island, I gotta admit I'll be a bit sad to go." I sighed.

"Geez Natsu, you're talkin like a girl!" Luffy giggled.

"Shut up!" I yelled knocking him over the head.

"Shi-shi-shi~ there, now your back to normal!" He laughed.

"Whatever, see ya later little bro!" I laughed, jumping into my little row boat and pushing myself away from the dock. "Oh, and now, your officially the last one to become a pirate!" I yelled, waving.

"Your laughing now, but you just wait! I'm the man who will become king of the pirates!" Luffy yelled as I drifted out of sight.

"I know Luffy, I don't doubt you..." I sighed, before falling asleep while looking at the sunset.

**A few months later~**

**(Just FYI I did change the sequence of events in the battle with Don Krieg.)**

"Ughhh~ hungry~" I sighed, we just left an island a few days back, but quickly found ourselves out of food, in the time I was away from Luffy I had recruited a first mate, his name is Ray and we've already become the best of friends, although, sadly, he thinks I'm a guy too... Besides that nothing much had changed, oh, except I got a tattoo, it looks just like Jellal's from Fairy Tai**l (if you don't know what Jellal's tattoo looks like just google image, 'Jellal Fernandes' you can't miss that tattoo, its right on his face for crying out loud!)**

"Oi! Natsu! A see a ship! It looks like a restaurant or something!" Ray yelled.

"What?!" I yelled scrambling over to where he was pointing, could it be?! The Baratie?!

**Inside~**

Ray and I walked in and were instantly approached by a huge man, "you got any money." He stated irritably, I pulled out a wad and showed it to him, "right this way good sirs." He said, going through a sudden mood change.

"Thanks, c'mon shortie." Ray teased.

"You realize that I can kick your ass into next week?" I asked emotionlessly.

"Yes sir~" Ray sighed smirking, plopping himself down in one of the chairs, while a familiar blond man walked up to us.

"What can I get you gentleman today?" He asked.

"Well, depends what's the opinion of the Sous Chef?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow at him, even though I knew he couldn't see it because my face was covered by the shadow of my old black baseball cap, that I needed to trade in for something more original.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I just had a feeling, you don't look like a waiter, you make sure your hands are in perfect shape, you seem to care deeply about food, and you look like you belong in the kitchen, not out here." I said.

"Ah, and by the way, I suggest soup and steak, its my specialty." He said, smiling.

"Then we'll take two of those." I said.

"I'll be right back with your food." Sanji said, walking into the kitchen.

"Wake me when the foods here." I sighed, leaning back in my seat, and pulling my hat down over my eyes.

"Sure, whatever cap'n." Ray mumbled, dozing off himself, I swear, that guy and Zoro are almost exactly the same, Ray just isn't as moody and has a sense of humor,

**A LONG while later~**

I woke up to loud yelling and crashing, "Don Krieg's actually got to put up a fight, wow!" I heard a guy yell, did I really sleep that long, I glanced across the table at Ray, he was still out. Better not wake him, he gets SUPER moody when woken up.

"Oh well, better join the fight, I bet Sanji needs some help with what's his face." I said walking out the door of the restaurant, that guy, Gin, I think his name was, had Sanji pinned to the deck.

"Dark swipe!" I commanded, extending my hand and flicking my wrist upward, at the command Gin went flying at least 20 feet in the air, the "audience" just stood there in awe.

"That move...I feel like I've seen it somewhere..." I heard Luffy sigh.

"Oi! Cook! What happened to my food, I'm hungry!" I yelled.

"W-What?!" Sanji said confused.

"You were gonna make me steak and soup, I'm still waiting, tell ya what, if I take care a these guys will you make me my food?!" I yelled, my stomach growling, at Gin sat frozen in mid air.

"O-Ok..." Sanji said, still in shock, as one of the other cooks ran over and helped him up.

"Now...lets get crackin, I havnt had a good brawl since forever, Luffy, you in?" I asked.

"What?!" He asked.

"Don't tell me you already forgot about me, I'm hurt..." I sighed dramatically in fake hurt voice.

"Natsu?"

"Ding ding ding! give the monkey a prize!" I laughed, twirling my finger around, Gin following its path as he flew circles in the air, looking like he was gonna barf any second. "Now c'mon lets get this guy, I'm hungry!" I yelled, Luffy and I charging at Krieg.

"Gomu Gomu no...ROCKET!"

"Doom Torpedo!" I yelled jumping into the air and using my "ability" to hold me there as I propelled myself towards Kreig, my arms tucked to my side as I spun, picking up speed, until my head collided with Krieg's golden armor.

**(A.N./ just a side note, Natsumi is NOT a devil fruit user but she does know that she can control anything that touches the darkness or the shadows, as well as the darkness and shadows themselves, she can also turn into darkness/shadows. the reason she was able to pick up Gin and send him flying, as well as make herself "fly" is because the shadow of her body on the deck, she can really only fly or levitate things or herself when the shadow is within sight, AKA she can go a maximum of abut 50 or 60 feet high, however at night she can go as high as she'd like. She is also able to call upon lightning storms if there are dark clouds nearby)**

"What?! You dented my armor, you little brats!" He yelled, absolutely furious, as he pulled out his bomb on a stick spear thingy.

"Not so fast!" I taunted, "Black Grip!" I commanded as two black transparent arms sprouted out of the shadow below Krieg's feet and grabbed his ankles, "Luffy finish him with the bell!" I yelled.

"Gomu, Gomu, No...Bell!" Luffy yelled, pulling his head back and smashing it into Kreig right as I made my shadow puppets let go, causing Krieg to go flying into the water, unconscious.

"Yes! All the food is mine!" I laughed, as I felt a fist connect with the back of my head. "Owwww~ Ray~" I whined, turning to meet his cold grey eyes.

"If you were gonna be fighting why didn't you wake me, I haven't fought a guy with a bounty over 15,000,000 in at least a month!" He yelled.

"Kill joy." I muttered.


	3. He knows I'm a girl?

A few hours later~

(To answer xxYuunaxx's question the reason it's hard to tell weather or not Natsu's a girl is because Natsu always wears a really baggy hoodie, that's the main reason she hasn't been found out, however she still wraps her chest just to be safe, however there's really nothing she can do about her waist, to make things worse she is fairly skinny)

"Hey, uh, Sanji, do you have any bandages around here?" I asked Sanji shortly after the battle with Don Krieg. During the fight I managed to stretch out my chest wrapping, not good, I don't even want to know what will happen if Sanji finds out I'm really a guy, but I don't feel comfortable asking anyone else about bandages.

"Yeah, are you hurt, uh, Natsu, was it?"

"Yes, and no it's not serious I just scraped myself that's all...thanksseeyalater!" I squeaked rushing away towards the bathroom, although once I was inside I realized that what Sanji gave me wasn't enough, I guess that's what I get for telling him it was only a scrape.

As I opened the bathroom door I came face to face with Ray, "Oh hey Natsu!" He said.

"Ray..funny seeing you here." I mumbled, getting nervous.

It was then that he spotted the bandages in my hands, "is something wrong?! Are you hurt?!" He asked, grabbing my shoulders.

"No it's nothing!" I squeaked, in a pitch a lot higher than it should be.

"Whoa, calm down, I didn't mean to scare you. Ya know you sounded just like a little girl just then." He laughed.

"Yeah~ funny, now I gotta go." I said trying to walk away, he quickly stuck his hand out in front of me, causing me to crash into him, and instantly a deep blush stained his cheeks, as he looked down to where he was grabbing and froze.

"Kya!" I screamed, turning and running away. He knows, I'm dead!

"Natsu! Wait!" I could hear him yell. No thank you! That's gonna be way to embarrassing, at this point I don't even think I can look at him again.

Later~ with Luffy, Sanji, Natsu and Ray

"So...Luffy, how do you know this guy anyway?" Sanji asked.

"You mean Luffy didn't tell you about me~" I pouted, "I'm only his big brother~"

.  
.

"BROTHER!"

"Yeah, this is Nagato K. Natsumi, but he thinks Natsumi is too Girly so he likes to be called Natsu, and he's my big brother." Luffy laughed.

"Why didn't you tell us/me that you had a brother?!" Ray and the Strawhats plus Sanji minus Nami yelled.

"Never asked." Luffy and I replied, shrugging.

"BAKA!" Ray and Sanji yelled, knocking their respective captains over the head.

"Owww~" Luffy and I whined, rubbing our heads.

"Well, all introductions aside, we probably should go track down our navigator, right Luf?" I asked him.

"Our navigator?"

"Yeah, I told you, I wouldn't mind being part of the pirate king's crew, plus, my boat kinda sunk during the fight with Krieg." I sighed, pulling off my baseball cap.

"Whoa~~ sweet tattoo~" Luffy said, oblivious to the fact that I just asked him if I could join his crew."

"So, Luffy, can I join your crew?" I asked, repeating myself.

"Of course you can! We've been together forever, and just split up a month or so ago, I missed you so much!" Luffy cried, lunging at me, only to have me knock him away.

"Wacha do that for~" he whined.

"No hugs." I stated blankly.

"Awww~ but Natsu~"

"No."

During that whole conversation, I could feel someone staring directly at me, I glanced over and saw Ray, he mouthed, "lets talk" and then walked out the door.

"Uh, I'll be right back..." I told Luffy as I quickly ran out the door behind him.

The instant I was outside Ray began to question me, "Didn't you think I might, I don't know, want to know my captain's gender?! I mean, how long did you think we would be together, did you ever once seriously consider the fact that we could have gone like this for years and I would have never found out that your really a gi-" I stopped him by placing my hand over his mouth.

"Never, Ever! Say that word! You never know who could be listening, do you have any idea what would happen if Sanji, or even more importantly, Luffy, found out!" I yelled in a whisper.

"Okay...so captain, how can I help?" He asked blackly, "and don't think I'm not still angry cuz I-"

"Bandages." I replied.

"What?"

"Bandages, that's what I was doing when you found out, I never got to re-reap my...uh...you know...so I need more bandages. Before, Luffy tried to hug me, he's gonna keep trying till he gets to, so I need bandages and soon." I said, blushing.

"Sure thing, be back a few." Ray said before walking away.

After a few minuets Ray returned and handed me a huge wad of bandages, then he guarded the bathroom door while I wrapped my chest. All and all, I was having a very strange day...

A few minuets later we set of to find Nami, who, did I forget to mention, stole the Going Merry, damn, that is the only reason I was ever truly angry with that girl!

But what can you do? Currently I'm with Ray on a little row boat that I managed to whip up out of the remains of our old boat, we left a little bit before Luffy, so I'm guessing we'll be on the island for about an hour or so before him, that gives me some time to shake things up a bit.


	4. Arlong Park Crumbles!

On the island~

"Ah, land sweet land, how I missed you." I sighed, stretching as Ray jumped off our sorry excuse for a boat.

"Just let it drift out to sea, if we leave it hear someone will find it." I said, kicking the boat so it began to drift away from the island.

"Good point, this place is supposed to be run by fishmen, we don't want them knowing we're here." Ray said.

"Yeah, we better get going before Ussop, Zoro, or his freaky bounty hunter buddies get into trouble." I sighed.

"Yeah, I trust that Zoro guy, but not Ussop or those other weirdos, although, when I think about it, didn't you tell me Zoro got hurt or something, in that case, I can't rely on any of em." Ray replied.

"Yeah. Lets get going." I said, letting myself float around in mid air, ever since I came here (as in this world) I always do that, I guess I do it out of habit, yet again, I'm a pretty lazy person, so I guess I just never feel like walking.

A few minuets later Ray and I were standing in front of Arlong park, it's kinda creepy, like, some corny mafia hang out.

I pushed upon the door with my shadow hands and then floated inside, Ray walking behind me. I saw a bunch of fishmen laying unconscious, and Zoro was sitting on a big throne, looking rather bored.

"Yo! Zoro! Good to see your all right we been lookin all over for ya!" I yelled, smiling as I floated over to him.

"Do I know you?" He asked blankly.

"That's right, we haven't officially me have we?" I sighed, "The names Nagato K. Natsumi, my friends call me Natsu, your captain, Monkey D. Luffy is my little brother." I said.

"So Luffy has a brother does he?" Zoro asked no one in particular.

"Yeah, he's got three, he's the youngest of us, and the most immature, as I'm sure you've noticed." I said smirking as I landed.

"Huh, never pegged him as the kind of guy from a big family, so you know where Ussop is so I can kill him, oh, and if you happen to know where Arlong is that would be cool too." Zoro grumbled.

"Oh, I see, since you were injured Ussop and your weirdo friend left you behind and you got caught." I said slyly.

_Is this guy some kind of physic?! _Zoro thought. "How do you know?" Zoro asked suspiciously.

"Call it a lucky guess." I said smirking.

"Yeah, you have way too many of those." Ray muttered.

"Call it a man's intuition." I laughed.

"Isn't the saying, call it a _woman's_ intuition?" Ray asked smirking.

"Eh, Potato Patato." I sighed, shrugging as I made a mental note to get him for that comment later. "C'mon Zoro, lets find Ussop, Nami and your freaky friend, then hit the road." I sighed circling Zoro in mis air.

"Sure, and will you cut it out with the floating, your making me dizzy." He grumbled, grabbing his swords and walking past up out of Arlong park.

"Well isn't someone a poop today." I grumbled, floating over to Ray

"Imma take a nap, wake me when we get somewhere, and don't let me crash into a tree." I said, as long as Ray guides me around I can sleep in mid air, although now that I think about it I feel like a human balloon or something.

I woke up a while later to a very loud crashing, then the annoying shouts that could only come from Luffy. I scrambled to my feet and looked around, I was in a forest, a boat had fallen from the- Ohhhhh~ that's where we are, my idiot brother just fell from the sky, and almost crushed Ray, Zoro and I.

I yawned and stretched, then rubbed my eyes as I walked over to the wreckage, I crouched down and looked at Sanji who was pinned under a board, "Hey stranger, need some help?" I asked, smirking.

"That would be nice." He groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Shadow hands." I said as black hands grew out of my shadow and lifted up the boards, as a few more hands pulled Sanji out.

"Thanks, and what's with that power anyways, is it a Devil Fruit?" Sanji asked.

"Maybe, Maybe not, who's to say, although as far as I know, it's not, after all, I can swim just fine." I sighed, shoving my hands in my pockets as a pulled some planks off of Luffy with my shadow hands.

"Thanks." He sighed pulling himself up, "Now, where's this Arlong guy, and where's Ussop and Nami?" Luffy asked me.

"Well, about now, Ussop is somewhere between us and Arlong park, Zoro's little friends will be here in a few minuets, and Nami will come shortly after them." I sighed, "In other words we might as well just stay put for now."

"How exactly do you know all of this?" Zoro asked.

"Natsu is like a physic, he's always known about things before they happen, his information is always 100% accurate." Luffy explained.

"Yep, I know all~ I'm Luffy's go to information guy." I said smirking as I circled around Zoro.

"I told you cut it out with the floating, it's annoying!" Zoro yelled.

"Learn to deal with it, we'll be stuck together for a long, _loooong_, **long**, time." I laughed, summersaulting over his head just to piss him off.

"I'm gonna cut you outa the sky, you damn brat!" He yelled.

"Jeez and here I was starting to think you had a sense of humor, oh well, I guess it can be helped." I sighed landing and walking over to Ray, "so whatcha up to going all chameleon over here." I asked, Ray was slumped against a tree his eyes closed with my hat partially covering his face, he knocked my hat off his head and opened one eye.

"I was hoping you'd forget I was here, dragging you around is tiring, your not as light as you look." He grumbled.

"Asshole." I said sitting next to him, "Ahhh, it's so damn hot out!" I whined.

"Them why don't you take of the hoodie?" Ray asked smirking.

"Go to hell." I grumbled.

"C'mon cap'n, take off the hoodie, live a little." He taunted, ruffling my hair.

"Oh my god Ray your such an ass." I laughed, "and this is my hat, by the way, however I don't wanna wear it now so I guess it's ok."

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Ray asked pointing to Zoro and Sanji who looked like they were about to start fighting, Zoro's friends must have shown up and told him that Nami 'killed' Ussop, then Sanji and Zoro start a fight, and then...

"Ahhh!" A male voice yelled, I looked over and found Ussop stuck in the middle of Zoro and Sanji's fight, and the sad thing is they didn't even notice.

I stood up and dusted myself off, then I floated over to them, "Hey guys..." Nothing, "Hey Guys!" I yelled...nothing, "SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR A SECOND, YOUR KILLING USSOP FOR REAL!" I yelled, causing them to stop fighting and look down at the mangled figure that was in between them.

"C'mon." I sighed, pulling Ussop up, his face was swollen, and frankly, he looked like he head butted a beehive.

"Wait so Ussop isn't dead..." Luffy questioned.

"No Luffy he's not, he wasn't even hurt, well, until Zoro and Sanji mauled him, my best guess is that Nami faked it, to let him get away, she 'stabbed' him, then pushed him in the water to let him swim away." I explained, I know I can't tell them how or why Nami would fake kill Ussop, but I figured they deserved to know that much.

"So Nami is a good guy..." Luffy stated.

"However Nami has been working with Arlong, and stole our ship." Ussop said meekly.

"So Nami is a bad guy..." Luffy mumbled.

"For Christ's sake lets just say she's undecided!" I yelled.

"Now, were going to go that way and then in a bit were going to crush this Arlong dude." I said, pointing towards where Nojiko's house should be, with the information I gave to Luffy we can get this all over with twice as fast, meaning that right now we gotta head over t Nojiko's to hear Nami's all important life story, which I already know but...

"Question." Luffy said, raising his hand, "Why are we going that way?" He asked.

"Because darling little brother, I sense something's off over there and I wanna check it out." I said smirking, as I began to float, "See ya there, you'll know it when you see it!" I said, winking before drifting off, Ray running after me.

"Hey! Awww, he ran off again." I heard Luffy whine as I drifted out of sight.

A few hours later, at Arlong park~

(This takes part during that huge fight with Arlong, the only people left fighting during this is Arlong, Luffy, and Natsu, it's at the end of the whole battle thing. And sorry if this isn't too accurate, but I haven't watched/read the Arlong Arc in forever so I'm kinda fuzzy on the details, just FYI considering I made this part really short...)

"All of this stuff..." Luffy gasped.

"This is the map room, where Nami has drawn all of my maps, you see, Nami is excellent, too good for you human scum, and with her maps, I can create the great Arlong empire!" Arlong laughed.

"Shut up." I said, my teeth clenched and my hands balled into fists.

"Huh?"

"I said SHUT UP! You Arlong empire will never come to be, why? Because Luffy and I are gonna kick your ass right here and now and take back our navigator." I yelled, "Shadow Bazooka!" I yelled as I shot out my shadow hands and hit Arlong in the gut.

"Gum Gum Gatling!" Luffy repeatedly punched Arlog, he dodged a few and swung his sword, managing to leave a gash going down my chest.

"Ack!" I fell and caught myself with my shadow hands, forcing myself into a standing position, "Shadow Slicer!" I yelled, my shadow splitting up into long sharp blades, and flying at Arlong. "Luffy..." I panted, coughing up a bit of blood, "You think you can finish this guy, it's taking all my shadow hands just to keep me standing.

"Yeah...Gum Gum...BATTLE AXE!" Luffy yelled, raising his foot and bringing it down on Arlong, causing him to go flying as the park began to crumble.

"Idiot!" I yelled, extending one of my shadow hands to try to pull him out of the building, as his move sent me flying through the wall and free falling towards the ground, my hand disappeared at the last second as a piece of lumber blocked him from view, there was a few more seconds of falling before I hit the ground.

I heard heavy footsteps approach me and Ray yell, "Natsumi!" Then everything went black.


	5. My cover has been blown!

**(Just explaining Natsu's wound, she got slashed across her 'chest' more like shoulder to shoulder, high chest, almost neck, straight across)**

I woke up to the smell of blood and anesthetics, I opened my eyes and looked around, everything was blurry and I had a hard time remembering what had happened.

"I see your up." I heard a voice say, I looked over and saw the village doctor, god, I never thought I'd ever be one of his patients.

"Yeah, what happened?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing my head.

"Whoa there, if your going to sit up don't do it with out the proper support, you lost a lot of blood, you could have died." He said, adjusting my pillow so I was in a sitting position.

"Your a strange young girl, I don't want to pry but, why do you hide it?" He asked.

"Hide what old man?" I asked.

"The fact that your a girl of course." He replied in solemn laughter.

"Oh that, well at first it was just for fun, you know, to see how long I can pull it off, I've been doing this since I was 9, just FYI, anyway, after that it became more of an, 'if they know I'm a girl they'll hesitate' kind of thing, I always spar with Luffy, so I guessed if they knew they would go easier in me, and now I don't want to tell him because I don't want anything to change."

"Well you better tell them soon, they almost broke down the door earlier, trying to get in to see you, but I told them they couldn't. I said that because I want you to be the one to tell them. You can't go wearing that baggy sweatshirt anymore, the bandages will loosen easily and you could re-open the wound, from now on for a little while you'll have to wear tighter fitting clothes-"

"In other words they'll find out." I said simply.

"Yes, they'll find out." He replied, "One of them already knows, it was the tall blond haired man who carried you here, he looked a bit...panicked."

"Oh my god..." I gasped, not knowing weather to be amused or terrified, I finally figured that I wouldn't get anywhere by being terrified so I went with amused, "Weellllll~ he is a bit of a playboy, so I supposed that may have come as a shock to him." I sighed.

"Yes, I suppose so." The old man chuckled.

"Um, do you think that maybe you could call Nami in here for me?" I asked sheepishly.

"Sure thing, Nami, Luffy, the swordsman, the cook, and your tall black haired friend have been sitting outside the whole time." He said.

"Thanks..." I said as the old man crossed the room to the door and walked out.

* * *

Outside, No POV

The instant the doctor opened the door most o f the straw hats lunged at him asking all sorts of questions, (most meaning everybody but Zoro and Sanji)

"The boy is fine, however he wished to see you Nami." He said turning to Nami, the straw hats were about to enter before he stopped them, "I should have clarified, I meant to say only Nami."

Nami gave them a confused look and walked into the room with the doctor. (I'm calling him this because I can't for the life of me remember his name)

"Why does Natsu only want to talk to Nami, I'm his little brother~" Luffy pouted. Sanji looked up and gave him an exasperated look then dropped his head down into his knees, he sighed then stood up.

"I'm going back to the Merry." He said meekly before walking out the front door.

"Why, don't you want to see Natsu?" Luffy asked.

"Leave him be Luf." Ray said before trotting up to Sanji, "You saw didn't you?" He asked silently before walking back to the straw hats, however at those words Sanji froze, he turned and looked at where Ray used to be, then continued walking.

* * *

Inside the room, Natsu POV~

"So your...really...a girl?" Nami said, shocked.

"Yeah..." I sighed.

"Wait...how does Luffy not know the gender of his own blood relative?!" Nami asked.

"Not blood, siblings by pact, we've been together ever since I was 9 and he was 7." I sighed.

"Who else knows?" She asked.

"Ray, he found out after we beat Krieg on the Baratie, and...Sanji, he found out when her carried me here from Arlong park."

"That's why he looked so out of it." Nami smirked.

"Yeah, although now my secrets blown because of this wound, I won't be able to wear my hoodie anymore cuz my bandages will loosen and my wound will re-open, I need tighter fitting clothes, that's where you come in..." I sighed.

"Oh, so you need to borrow clothes." Nami clarified.

"Yep, anythings fine really, though I would prefer something as non skin tight as possible." I sighed.

"I think I can help you there, be back soon." She said, smirking, as she walked out the door.

In a few minuets she returned with a bag of clothes, more than just shirts, complete outfits, "Nami what is all of this?!" I asked.

"Oh, just various things, some of that is Nojiko's, or just random things I picked up on the way here, I figured that as long as your going to be exposed as a female you might as well dress like one." She laughed.

"Yo, doc, am I good to move around?" I asked.

"Your fine, just be carful." He said, "you can change in that room over there." He said pointing to a small bathroom.

"Thanks, uh, Nami, could you explain to them while I'm changing?" I asked, I know, I sound like a coward, but I really have been dreading this.

"I'll do my best." She sighed, standing and walking out to where Luffy and the others where waiting.

I swung my legs out of the bed and picked up the bag of clothes, crossing the room and entering the barroom, I decided on a black belly cut tank top and a pair of black baggy denim jeans, with black fingerless gloves, as I walked back into the room I slipped on my old tattered black converse style sneakers and grabbed my black baseball cap off of a bedside table, geez I gotta a lot of black!

"This good enough old man?" I asked the doctor.

"That's fine, although I recall telling you to wear tighter fitting clothing, not hardly any clothing." He laughed.

"Shut up." I sighed.

"Is that any way to respect your elders!" He fussed.

"Hey, I'm a pirate, I don't play by the rules." I taunted, I was about to open the door when Luffy burst in followed by Ussop, Ray, Zoro, and Nami.

"I tried to stop them, they didn't even let me tell them the situation, let alone explain it." Nami sighed.

"What the- Ahhhhh, my big brother grew boobs!" Luffy yelled, gawking.

"Pft, more like big sister." Ray laughed, "They're nice by the way, what size, double F cup?" He asked.

"Your such a pervert!" I yelled, half strangling him with my shadow hands. Geez, I knew Ray could be a tad bit of a player, but a pervert too, god, my life is so messed up.

"Whaaa..." Zoro said, sorta spacing out.

"SHADOW DEAMON!" Ussop yelled running around in circles, oh dear this was going to be a long day.


	6. Lets party!

A few minuets later~

"Hey Natsu!" I heard Luffy yell from the buffet table.

"What?" I asked, walking over to him, until my wound is healed, sadly, no floating, it could, "strain my body" or something like that, but I'm sorry, if somebody comes at me looking for a fight I'm gonna fight em, and I'm gonna fly or float or whatever you want to call it.

"Have you seen Sanji anywhere? Do you think he's angry cuz I don't need him to cook for me?" He asked innocently.

"There there Luf," I sighed, hugging him, "it's not like you to think about Sanji's feelings, and I don't think that's it, I think he's just weirded out by the fact that the person he thought was a guy is really a girl."

"So that's it, I thought he was jealous because he didn't need to cook for me." He said.

"No offense, I know I'm your big sis and should be comforting you, but I don't think Sanji would ever be upset or the least bit offended if you didn't want his food." I sighed, pushing his hat down on his head.

"Oh..." He said, stuffing a plate of meat in his mouth.

"I'm going to go talk to him, see ya in a few." I said, grabbing a slice of cake from the table as I walked away.

Is a wandered down the streets towards the docks the amount of people got smaller and smaller until I was the only one there, after a few minuets of silence I heard footsteps following me, I pretended not to notice and kept walking at the same pace.

After a few minuets more footsteps could be heard, and after a few minuets more became audible, by the sound of it they were trying to be quiet and epically failing.

"Shadow sight." I whispered under my breath as I kept walking. I used the shadows to look behind me, but because I had to keep moving I couldn't make out anything but silhouettes.

I stopped and turned abruptly, the marines stopped and their leader stepped foreword, it was that stupid rat marine guy, he smirked then spoke, "Chu Chu Chu~" he laughed, "Your that brat's sister, so I'm going to use you to get to the monkey boy."

"As if, I could beat you with my eyes closed." I laughed, "Shadow dome." I said, the shadows around us stretching up and creating a large dome. "Did you know that I'm stronger at night?" I laughed.

"What is this, another Devil Fruit?!" One of the marines gasped.

"Nah, I'm on a whole new level." I said, "Although since I'm not supposed to move around you should make this easier and just come to me, Black Grip!" I said, using various shadow hands to grab onto the marines.

"Black bullet!" I said, making my hand into the shape of a pistole and firing multiple shadow bullets at the marines, hitting everyone but the rat guy.

"Now, I want to leave you alive to tell you this, and I want you to pass it on, I am Shadow Demon Natsu, I am the older sister of Monkey D. Luffy, he is also my captain, and if I see so much as one man from your fleet around my little brother again I will find you and I will rip your intestines out your ear! And don't you dare think for a second that I can't find you because my shadow puppets will be more than happy to track you down and bring you to me, have we come to an understanding?" I asked.

"Y-Y-Yes, Y-You w-won't ever s-s-see me a-again!" He squealed.

"Good, now, go home like a good little rat-man-thing." I said, recalling my Shadow Dome and reclaiming the slice of cake that I had handed off to a small shadow puppet. "And don't let me see your face again, ever." I said, continuing down the street,

In a few minuets I arrived at the docks and quickly used my powers to lift me up onto the deck of the ship, technically I put less strain on myself, I mean, how much strain would I put on my body climbing up there.

I sighed and walked into the kitchen to find Sanji sitting at the table, he didn't even look up when I entered, "Hey." I said, knocking on the wall, "You missed the party." I said, placing the slice of cake on the table.

"Yeah, I know..." He sighed.

"Listen, Sanji, I know you probably feel weird and all, you know finding out I'm a girl after all this, but you know, I'm not that bad, plus, I'm still the same person, I just don't talk in a deep voice and make up excuses to get bandages from people, especially when I have to have Ray guard the bathroom door while I wrap my chest." I sighed.

"You know what was the first thing I thought when I found out? I thought, 'holy shit, how did I not see that?!'" He sighed, laughing meekly, "because when I think back on it now, your voice was always girlish, and when you taunted Zoro by floating around over his head I could have sworn that you sounded just like Nami when she was taunting Luffy."

"Yeah, I guess I could have tried harder, but, I really didn't care much about hiding it, after all, Ray had found out only a day earlier so I figured that if he found out if was only a matter of time before you or Luffy did." I said.

"Yeah, why did you do that anyways, pretend your a guy, I mean." Sanji asked.

"Well I was 9, I had run away from home, didn't have anywhere to go or anyone to rely on, I was walking in the woods one day and I met Luffy, he was being chase my a bear, so I helped him, then right after that two boys came crashing through the bushes, two of Luffy's friends, both a year older than me, Luffy was only 7." I said.

"Anyways when one of them asked what happened Luffy said, 'That guy saved me.' My first thoughts were, 'wait, did he say guy?!' Then I thought that maybe I could turn it into my little game, long story short that night we became 'brothers' by pact, after that I debated weather or not I tell them, however since we spared on a daily basis I thought that if they knew they would treat me differently and go easy on me, so I was afraid."

"Oh..."

"So, Mr. Grumpy Cook, lets go party!" I laughed, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of his chair and off the boat, shadow floating style, of the doctor asks, I was drunk and forgot I wasn't supposed to fly.

"Whoa! Hold on!" Sanji yelled, as I dragged him down the street.

"No way, you ain't gonna stay in the Merry all night!" I laughed, "Shadow Torpedo!" I said, encasing Sanji and I into a shadow like bullet as we flew down the street, although in a matter of seconds we crashed into a table, I stood up and brushed myself then offered a hand to Sanji who took it and pulled himself up off the ground.

"Your insane, you'll open up your wound!" Sanji yelled.

"Whatever, I can always have the doc patch me up later." I sighed, this is why I love Chopper, but alas, it'll be a few more months before I get to meet him~

"Damn, this is good booze." I sighed after grabbing a mug of saké and taking a huge gulp.

"Your insane." Sanji yelled.

"Yep, that's the point." I laughed, letting myself float into the air. "When I have alcohol I can float without even trying, it's awesome!" I giggled.

"Oh my god..." Sanji sighed, exasperated, "are you even listening to me?"

"Nope, I honestly couldn't care less." I giggled, letting myself drift over to Luffy who was stuffing his face to much to notice, so I moved on and decided to hand out with Ray for a while.

"Waz up?" I asked.

"Eh, nothing much, how long is this going to last?" Ray asked, knowing I was more than capable of giving him an accurate answer.

"The rest of tonight and 2 more days." I sighed, sitting down on his lap.

"Ugh! I hate parties!" Ray yelled.

"Yeah, there fun for a few hours but 2 and a half days?! No thanks!" I sighed, getting up, "I'll be snoozing on a rooftop, wake me when it's over." I yawned, floating up to the roof of the doctor's house.


End file.
